


Indulgent

by Anonymous



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A really nasty, indulgent fic where Paul likes to deepthroat Till when he's very drunk. Yep, that's it.





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> This is [sehnsucht era](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ae8653bad4ed5bc3982f8d97a4c926de/tumblr_pmniguxhlC1rvajymo1_500.jpg)
> 
> I pray to every god and deity out there that the boys never ever ever ever ever find this website because fUCK
> 
> I'm so sorry Paul but you're too fun to play with.... I really shouldn't write these things.......

“ _shave tonight, for me_ ”

Till stares down at his phone with firmly pressed lips and a deepened brow. He’s standing in a liquor store, contemplating what to get for Paul’s visit later this evening. It’s not often they can meet up like this. So, really, he should’ve anticipated a text of this fashion. Paul really is quite strange in some ways.

“ _Sure. What do you want to drink tonight?_ ” Till sends in return, letting out a deep breath. He’s given a reply almost immediately.

“ _ruuuummmmmmmmm_ ”

“ _Excessive_.”

“ _i want an excessive amount of rum, yes_.”

Till smiles to himself and texts back, “ _Stop texting me, I’m trying to buy you rum._ ”

Then he slips his phone back into his pants and begins towards the display of rum.

 

* * *

 

It seems that Paul wasn’t exaggerating. He drinks twice as much as Till, until he’s babbling mindlessly, much more than he typically does. And he’s often collapsing into Till’s side, and _giggling._ My God, the giggling. It’s cute, and it makes Till smile, but now it’s getting quite ridiculous. Paul is nearly falling over himself laughing at the most insignificant things. And now, he’s losing his shit because he dared Till to say something in English, and being the tolerant man he is, Till obliged with a half-smile, and now Paul is gasping for air over his butchered pronunciation.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink,” Till muses, reaching out to gently take his glass from his hand for fear of it spilling, setting it upon the coffee table instead. After regaining his breath and recollecting his meager amount of coherency that remains, Paul leans into him, strokes his hand down over his arm, and hums drunkenly.

“Okay. In that case, take me to bed already. I want your cock in my mouth.”

“Well, now that _that’s_ out in the open,” Till mutters as he takes a final drink of his rum with heat rising into his cheeks. Paul laughs and slips his mischievous hand down along Till’s wrist, trailing off his hand which rests atop his thigh, and grips him through his jeans, squeezing firmly. Till makes a slight noise and heavily sets his glass back down. He peeks at Paul with a red face and a furrowed brow. Paul is grinning up at him with glassy, amused eyes. His blonde locks are haphazard, falling across his forehead. Till reaches up to gently rake them back over his head. Paul purrs like a cat.

“Come on. Let’s gooo,” Paul whispers, rubbing his slender hand against him through his pants. Till grunts a lackluster affirmative. An impatient, horny Paul is the most stubborn Paul of all. Till wants to fuck him, that’s for sure, but he wanted to at least drink a little more. Oh, well. May as well fuck his mouth like he apparently so dearly wants him to. At least it will shut him up.

In the bedroom, after quite the feat of walking an unbalanced, intoxicated Paul through the hallway, Till picks him up and throws him onto the bed, Paul accepts it with a sharp laugh, landing with a bounce before immediately getting up onto his hands and knees and crawling towards the edge of the bed. He slides onto the floor, trapped between the bed and Till’s legs. He looks up at Till past his wild blonde bangs with an eager smile as he gets his jeans open. Till is half-hard when Paul pulls down his pants and his boxers.

“God, your cock is so perfect,” Paul whispers, gripping it in a hand. He strokes at it slowly a few times, watching the thick pink head with wide eyes. Till grunts. He curls a broad hand around the back of Paul’s head, fingers in bleached locks, and speaks lowly in a rumbling murmur, “I thought you wanted it in your mouth. Hurry up.”

Paul doesn’t hesitate; he obeys and leans in to suck it into his mouth, between his cute pink lips. He looks up at Till with wide eyes as he begins to nurse at it with tightly sucked in cheeks, his one hand gripping the base, the other slipping down to cradle his heavy balls and squeeze. Till grunts, gritting his teeth. His long, dark bangs are falling into his eyes. He reaches up to brush them back, for they were obscuring the view of Paul eagerly bobbing his head, repeatedly sucking his cock into his mouth with rather vulgar slurping noises. Till sees him spread his legs further apart, kneeling. Probably relieving some pressure on his own erection.

Slowly, Paul pulls off with firm suction, his eyes closed and brow knit, his cheeks a ruddy red. When he breaks off, he sucks in a shuddering breath and looks up with pleased eyes to say breathlessly with a drunken laugh, “You make me feel like such a slut. I love sucking you off.”

Till says nothing, he just watches with a set jaw and heated eyes. Paul presses Till’s wet cock up against his belly and angles his head to begin mouthing over his balls in his hand, letting his hot tongue lathe across them. Till grunts. He tightens his hand in Paul’s hair.

“You shaved for me,” Paul comments with a slur, looking up at him, his glassy eyes and wet lips curled into a pleased grin, “How thoughtful.”

“You asked,” Till murmurs. Paul hums. Till can tell he’s getting eager to move on. Paul takes his thick cock back into his mouth, earning a soft groan from the other man. His mouth is perfectly wet and hot. Till watches with an open mouth and lidded eyes as Paul begins to suck his dick in his mouth again and again, until suddenly he lets it slide into his throat, his nose pressing into the thick bush of hair surrounding the base of his cock. He shifts closer on his knees, curls both slender hands around Till’s ass and squeezes as he swallows three times around his dick, buried deep in his throat. Till moans lowly, openly, clutching the back of Paul’s head, holding him still. He thrusts a little, pumping into his mouth with his balls pressing snug against his chin, until Paul’s body curls and he gags. Till immediately pulls out. Paul gasps heavily and looks up at him with reddened eyes and a drippy mouth.

“Fuck,” Paul breathes, and then swallows thickly. He takes Till’s glistening wet shaft in his hand, strokes at it with curls of his pretty fingers, and then pins it up against his belly again. He leans in to mouth at his heavy balls once more—Till sees him close his eyes, his eyelashes resting against his upper cheeks. Paul’s cheeks tighten when he sucks firmly at his balls, taking one into his mouth. Till’s belly clenches; he’s overwhelmingly turned on by the feeling, by the sight. He continues clutching the back of his head in a broad hand, keeping his face buried in his groin.

“Good boy,” Till murmurs, solely because he knows Paul likes it, “Keep it in your mouth.”

Paul hums happily and continues sucking at his balls, his free hand hungrily clutching at his ass again. Till is so fucking hard. He watches with an open mouth and lustful eyes as Paul nuzzles into his balls, licking at them with the flat width of his tongue, his eyes remaining closed. He then opens his eyes and pulls back to watch himself cup his balls and squeeze them in his fingers. He gropes at him there, and then rubs his fingers over them in a massaging stroke. It’s strangely hot, but also quite dirty and bordering on embarrassing. Till likes attention on his balls like any other man, but Paul really takes it to the extreme.

“Come on,” Paul says hoarsely, obviously turned on like crazy. He gets up, opens up his jeans, steps out of them and his briefs, his hard cock springing up. Till sees a string of pre-cum dripping from the tip. He stares, until Paul grabs Till’s shirt and tugs it up over his torso, revealing his hairy belly and muscular chest. Till pulls it off entirely and tosses it aside. Paul impatiently rips his own shirt off and then drops onto the bed. He turns himself around, albeit clumsily, drunkenly, and then glances back at him.

Face hot, Till hesitates, until Paul pouts and lifts a hand to impatiently gesture him closer. Till lets out a breath and steps closer, while Paul lays back and lets his head hang off the edge, just slightly, his blonde locks wild. Till takes a second to slow down; he does stand over him, but before he indulges Paul, he reaches out to stroke his hands over his heaving chest and belly, broad fingers appreciative in their trek across his warm, pale skin. Paul shudders and whines in a slur, “Hurry up, Till!”

“Impatient,” Till says quietly, earning a weak slap to his leg from Paul. Till finally adjusts himself so he’s placing his hands on the bed for stability, looking down to watch himself angle his hips so he can let his cock rub across Paul’s flushed face. Paul grunts, jerking his hands up to cup them around Till’s hips. He opens his mouth, his tongue roaming across the pink head of Till’s dripping cock. Till groans a little under his breath. He watches with a clenched jaw and heated eyes as he lets his stiff cock slowly slide into Paul’s willing mouth. Paul begins to greedily suck at his dick, his hands squeezing around his hips. Till sees his cheeks suck in, his lips tightening around his cock. His throat convulses, the tendons in his neck flexing a he begins nursing at it.

“Fuck,” Till breathes, his mouth falling open, “That feels good.”

Paul hums happily and squeezes his hands around his hips. Till lets him suck greedily at his cock, half-way in his mouth, until Paul hooks his hands around his ass and begins to pull him closer, impatiently. Till relents; he begins to slowly slide his cock deeper into his mouth. Paul grunts and gurgles around him as he penetrates his throat—Till sees his throat bulge as his thick cock slides into it. His heavy balls settle on Paul’s face. Paul’s nails dig into his skin. Till watches with a hot face as he begins to gently pump his hips, letting his cock slide in and out of his throat. Paul hums around him, swallowing around his shaft repeatedly, until he spits up saliva and coughs. Till withdraws slowly until Paul turns his head, letting his slick cock slide across his face to rest against his cheek.

“Yes, Till,” Paul pants heavily, stroking his hands over his hips. Till’s entire body is thrumming with a burning heat. Paul always wants to do this, which is why he gets so drunk, so he’s not in the right mind to get embarrassed or pussy out. Plus, as Paul has told him, it makes it easier to deepthroat.

“Again,” Paul breathlessly demands, squeezing Till’s thighs. Till angles his hips away so his cock lifts from Paul’s face, leaving behind spit. Paul turns his head back and sticks his tongue out to cup it around the pink head, guiding it back into his mouth. Till watches with wide eyes, his head bowed and long bangs hanging down, as he slowly slides his thick cock back into his mouth—Paul’s pink lips close around him and his cheeks suck in again. Paul moans and nurses tightly at him, earning a groan from Till. With impatient hands around his hips, he begins to pull on him again. Till carefully pushes in deeper, until Paul’s throat bulges and he’s sliding in entirely, his heavy balls pressing into his nose and closed eyes.

Till groans and then casts a glance up towards Paul’s body; his legs are curled up and lazily open, his cock painfully hard and arching up against his belly, leaking pre-cum rather thickly. His stomach is clenching up repeatedly. Till refocuses on the sight of Paul swallowing down his cock. He begins to gently push on Till’s hips. Till withdraws slowly, but then Paul grabs his hips, and then pulls him back in. He pushes and pulls a few times until Till understands. Cautiously, Till begins to rock his hips. He slides in and out of his throat, a gradual back and forth. Paul sputters and coughs a couple times, but he manages to regain control. He continues pulling on Till to keep him going.

Till manages to increase to a faster pace; thrusting in and out of his mouth, creating vulgar sucking sounds that fills the room, joined by the slurping and wet slides provided by the excessive saliva. This continues, until Paul gags on a poorly aimed thrust, spitting up saliva with a breathless groan. Till immediately pulls out. He looks down with concern—Paul’s face is covered in spit and he’s panting heavily, his chest heaving, his face hidden from Till’s view considering the angle.

Then he shifts further down, turns his head and begins to mouth and lick at his heavy balls. Till grunts and watches with an agape mouth. He readjusts his hands on the bed, regaining his balance, and angles his hips so Paul can reach easier. Paul hums and sucks at them with hollowed cheeks, his hands sliding in over Till’s thighs to stroke over his groin, fingers roaming across thick pubic hair. One hand sneaks under to squeeze his thumb and forefinger around the base of his balls like a ring—it tightens them and makes it easier for him to suck them both into his mouth. Till grunts. He watches Paul greedily suck at his balls as says in a rumbling murmur, “You’re so fucking dirty.”

An affirmative, rather drunken hum comes from Paul as he releases his grip on his balls to let them fill out in his mouth. Meanwhile, his other hand grips Till’s wet cock and pulls at it sloppily while he nurses firmly at his balls. Till feels like he’s about to come. His belly is burning with intense arousal. Paul grunts and moans around him as he sucks. Only when he’s out of breath does he turn his head so his wet balls slip out of his mouth to rest on his face instead. Paul hums and arches his tongue up to lick at them, giggling to himself. Till’s face is on fire; now he is getting a little embarrassed. Paul is too much, sometimes.

“Again,” Paul slurs, squeezing his ass in his hands. He nips gently at Till’s balls before angling his head to run his tongue along the underside of his cock. He nuzzles his nose against it and then shifts a little so he can open his mouth and curl his tongue around the head to guide it into his mouth. Till’s belly is a burning fire at this point. He knows he won’t last much longer. He reaches out to squeeze a firm handful of Paul’s chest as he slowly slides into his mouth, his green eyes hooded and downcast to watch his thick girth disappear between Paul’s red, wet lips. Paul moans around him. Till pushes in all the way, slowly, his balls resting over Paul’s face as he buries himself in his throat. Paul digs his nails in his ass and holds him still. He swallows multiple times around his cock, which produces rather vulgar noises.

Till begins to rock his hips. Sliding his shaft in and out of his throat, staying deep inside without withdrawing too far. Paul’s throat produces wet, gurgling sounds as he fucks it. Paul sucks firmly as he does, his cheeks hollowed and lips tightly secured around his shaft. Paul eventually chokes. He gags around him, spitting up saliva with his throat convulsing around his cock. Till pulls out entirely. Paul pants heavily, keeping his hands around Till’s ass so he can’t step back. His wet, dripping cock rests on his face. Paul’s puffing exhales are warm caresses against his length.

“I—I want,” Paul begins breathlessly, his voice thick and slightly hoarse, “I want you to fuck me.”

“I won’t last long,” Till murmurs, a fair warning. He continues squeezing Paul’s chest in his hand, stroking his touch along his heaving rib cage. Paul coughs quietly and then slurs, “That’s fine.”

“Get up, then.”

Paul nuzzles into his cock with a grin curling at his lips—which Till sees—and then rises. Till notices his face is covered in spit and his eyes are red, watery. He sweeps his wild blonde locks back up over his head and then moves to crawl over the bed. Till plants his knee on the bed and moves on as well, following him. Paul lays back against the pillows. Till kneels close to him, reaches out to hook his hands under his knees and pin his legs up—Paul didn’t look like he was ready for that. He looks surprised and then impatient. Till angles his lower half up, essentially bending him in half. Paul’s hands fly out to grab onto Till’s thighs.

Till stares into Paul’s gray, glassy eyes as he leans in to sweep his tongue up from his tailbone to his asshole. Paul’s face pinches with pleasure. Till maintains eye contact as he licks into him. He curls his tongue into his ass, his long, black bangs falling into his eyes when he angles his head down. Paul moans.

“That feels so good,” he slurs, drunkenly. Till hums and pushes his tongue into him. Paul gasps. Till tonguefucks him with firm pushes into his tight ass, his heated green eyes flicking up to meet Paul’s. He then pulls back, jaw aching, to admire his pink, clenching asshole that is just asking to be fucked. He leans in to run the flat width of his tongue up from his asshole, across his taint, to lick at his balls. Paul’s legs clench around his hands.

“You have the perfect cunt,” Till murmurs filthily, a smirk curling at his lips. He knows Paul hates it when he says shit like that. Paul drapes his arm across his face, blushing. He huffs and snaps, “Shut up!”

Till leans back, bringing one hand down from under his knee to stroke at his asshole with a thumb, watching him reflexively clench up. He then pushes his thumb into him, saying in a low, rumbling whisper, “So fucking tight. I want to eat your ass until you’re begging for more. Can’t wait to shove my dick into you. Watch your pussy open up for me.”

“Till! I swear to God!” Paul laughs, keeping his red face hidden behind his arm. Till chuckles and removes his thumb. He leans in again, to lick into his pink hole, his broad, warm hand sliding up over the underside of his quivering thigh to grip his knee in his hold, keeping it pinned up. He watches Paul’s face weaken with pleasure as he curls his tongue into him, to eventually push it beyond the tight ring. He does this a dozen times—thrusting his tongue into his cute hole until Paul covers his mouth with a hand and whines, eyes clenching shut. Overstimulated.

Withdrawing, Till brings his hand up again, angling it to slowly push his index finger into his wet asshole. Dropping his hand, Paul's overstimulated grimace fades to something weak and open-mouthed. Till lets a thick wad of spit drip down to join his finger. It makes the glide easier. He slowly pumps his finger in and out of him, studying his face. Paul moans softly. He watches him with a more vulnerable, eager expression.

Till won’t attempt adding a second without lube. He removes his finger and releases Paul, letting his body unravel and sprawl out, his legs haphazardly curling around Till’s waist. Till plants a hand on the bed and reaches past Paul to grab the lube from the nightstand.

“Get on your front,” Till says. Paul nods and moves to get up with a grin growing on his face. He turns over and rests on his belly, his legs outstretching on either side of Till. His hands rest up by his shoulders, arms curled close to himself. He watches over his shoulder as Till squeezes lube onto his fingers to reach down and rub it over his sensitive hole—Paul bites his lip and makes a noise of pleasure. He adds another coating of lube and then sets aside the bottle. He grabs a fistful of his asscheek and pulls him open to watch himself slowly push two fingers into his ass. Paul gasps.

Till watches, jaw clenched and eyes intense, arousal swimming in his belly, as he pumps his fingers down into his ass. The angle makes it easier to strike his prostate; Paul is moaning. Till shifts to straddle Paul’s thigh, if only to tease him: he begins slowly rubbing his cock against his soft, freckled skin. Paul hums with a giggle, a grin spreading across his lips. He reaches back to curl a slender hand around his dick, pinned to his thigh, and begins fondling him with sloppy fingers. Till watches his face—his cheeks are flushed, his gray eyes hazy with lust, his lip between his teeth. Till begins gently easing in a third finger, sliding it in amongst the mess of lube. Paul grunts.

Watching himself move his fingers, Till readjusts his hold on Paul’s asscheek and keeps him spread so he can watch. Paul continues messily stroking at his cock, feeling along the underside with strokes of his fingers, thumbing across the dripping head. Till can’t take it anymore. He has to be inside of him. He removes his fingers. Paul grins, squeezing his cock in his hand.

Till moves between his legs, pushing them further apart with his knees. Paul props up on his elbows and watches with anticipation as Till adjusts himself. He gets on top of him, their legs aligned, and then reaches down to grip his cock and sweep the head between his asscheeks. A shudder jolts through Paul.

“Yes, come on,” he breathes, a slight slur in his voice. Till brings his other hand down to spread him open again; he watches as he slowly sinks into him, sliding into the perfect, wet heat of his cute ass. Paul collapses forward onto the pillows, moaning. Till pushes in until his heavy balls press to Paul, hips meeting his ass, their lower halves joined. Paul groans. Till, breathing a little heavy, readjusts his positioning on top of him, and brings both broad hands down to curl them around the small of Paul’s back. His skin is warm, soft. Till admires the constellations of his freckles as he rolls his hips against him, grinding into him. Paul whines—Till feels him clench up around him.

“Till,” Paul pants, “You feel so good.”

Till grunts. He curls his fingers, clutching at the skin of Paul’s back, digging his nails in, holding him still as he begins to rock his hips. Slow and long at first, simply enjoying the feeling of his body. His hips smack against Paul’s ass as he thrusts, driving his cock into him—the creaks of the bed join Paul’s moaning. Till shoves in deeply each time, though his pace remains calm. The fire is quickly building up again. It will not take long. They’ve only been fucking for a minute and it’s already too much. Till groans himself—he begins to lose control.

He fucks Paul in earnest. He snaps his hips down against him, continuing to dig his nails into Paul’s back, keeping his smaller body pinned. His thrusts are so deep and powerful, it has his heavy balls slapping against Paul’s taint in a very vulgar way that has Paul moaning with enthusiasm and sliding a hand down underneath himself if only to cup them in his hand whenever they come in contact with his fingers. Huffing and growling, Till is spurred on by the touch and it encourages him to go harder. He slams into Paul with almost violent shoves of his hips, driving into him greedily, evoking shouts of pleasure from the smaller man. His orgasm is rushing up fast. Till pants heavily, his wild hair in his eyes, his teeth grit, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed and intense with lust.

“I’m going to fill you,” Till snarls, clutching tightly at his back, most definitely leaving bruises, “Hold still, Paul.”

Paul slurs something thickly, but Till can’t even hear it past the jarring smacks of their connecting bodies, the creaking of the bed, and the blood rushing in his ears. Till growls, fucks into Paul so roughly and greedily it has Paul whining, reaching back to press his hand to Till’s flexing thigh. The bed is hitting against the wall, unable to handle Till’s animalistic fucking. Then Till buries in as deep as he’s able, clutching at Paul as he grinds his cock into his ass, his balls pressing up snug against him. Paul moans and digs his nails into Till’s thigh.

Moaning deeply, a rumble in his throat and chest, Till is overcome by the consuming euphoria which crashes over him completely. He pumps into Paul in short thrusts, his hands roaming down to clutch at his hips. Holding him still, he grinds into him with shoves of his hips. Paul moans, a breathless, hoarse noise. Till then stills again, his hips pushing hard into his ass, hands clutching his sides, and lets his balls empty into him. That’s when he realizes Paul had angled his hips enough just to touch himself. Through the haze, Till sees his arm moving. Paul is gasping, moaning.

Planting his hand on the bed for leverage, Till leans in and mouths at Paul’s sweaty shoulder blade, tasting sweat. He brings his other hand around to grip Paul’s balls, fondling them as the other man continues touching himself. Paul moans. Till rocks his hips against him slowly, letting his cock slide back and forth inside of him slightly, just enough to stimulate. Paul tightens up around him, whining under his breath, his eyes rolling shut.

Till feels his balls draw up in his hand, tightening. He continues rubbing at them as he watches Paul’s face. It twists into something agonized and equally pleasured. Then his entire body goes rigid. His insides clench and contract around Till’s softening length. It feels good. Paul is shaking underneath him. Till sees his ropes of cum spill across his fingers and the sheets.

“Good,” Till murmurs, a deep rumble that earns a weak glance from tired gray eyes. Till kisses him on the back of the shoulder, and then his head, before he moves up off of him, just enough to watch himself slowly pull out. His shaft is slick and glistening from lube and cum. Paul’s hole is left gaping, an abused red. It’s a mess of Till’s cum. It begins to drip down to his balls. Till strokes his fingers down over his thoroughly fucked hole, sees him reflexively clench up. Paul doesn’t move, he just lays there, tucking his face into his elbow to hide himself out of subtle shame as Till grabs his asscheeks and pulls them apart to gain a better view.

He then leans in with a curl of his back, his long bangs falling into his eyes as he laps it up with flat drags of his tongue. Paul moans.

“Christ, Till,” he pants, and then makes a choked noise when Till pushes his tongue into his ass. He’s sore. Till licks into his fucked hole, sending jolts of sensitive pleasure throughout Paul’s body. He thrusts his hot tongue into him a few times, until Paul twists his hips with a whine, blurting, “Till! I’m so sensitive!”

He reaches back to grab at Till’s hair. Till pulls back and licks his lips, looking at him with amusement in his eyes. Paul rolls over, his legs flopping into Till’s lap.

“I want to fuck you again,” Till murmurs, raking his hair back with a slide of his fingers, gazing down at Paul’s flushed, panting body with hunger, “When we regain our energy. Next time, I won’t spend so fast.”

Grinning, Paul nods, splaying his arms up over the pillows, lengthening his body like a contented cat.


End file.
